Binary star
A binary star (or binary star system) is a star system that contains two stars, usually locked in motion with each other by gravity. The orbits of planets and moons in a binary system are usually complex, with life in the vicinity adapted to the double stars' output. Binary stars 0-9 1 Centauri • 11 Leonis Minoris • 128 Trianguli • 13 Eridani • 1440 Ophiuchi • 15 Sagittae • 15 Trianguli • 16 Cygni • 17 Pavonis • 17 Piscis Austrini • 2 Ophiuchi • 24 Cassiopeiae • 26 Pegasi • 27 Herculis • 30 Boötis • 32 Pictoris • 34 Fornacis • 37 Cassiopeiae • 38 Lyncis • 39 Leonis • 40 Capricorni • 44 Persei • 4408 Trianguli • 46 Andromedae • 47 Ursae Majoris • 5 Coronae Borealis • 51 Pegasi • 53 Aquarii • 57 Serpentis • 58 Ophiuchi • 6 Arietis • 61 Cygni • 61 Virginis • 65 Herculis • 67 Virginis • 70 Virginis • 82 Eridani • 92 Herculis A Adhara • Akritiri • Alpha Andromedae • Alpha Caeli • Alpha Coronae Borealis • Alpha Draconis • Alpha Eridani • Alpha Fornacis • Alpha Gruis • Alpha Hydri • Alpha Ophiuchi • Alpha Phoenicis • Alpha Piscis Austrini • Alpha Trianguli • Alpha Volantis • Alphax • Antares • AR-558 • Arakis • Arbuk • Arken system • Atbar • Avenal Acamar • Achernar • Achird • Adhil • Al Nair • Aladso • Alferaz • Algorab • Alpha Andromedae • Alpha Canum Venaticorum • Alpha Coronae Borealis • Alpha Eridani • Alpha Gruis • Alpha Persei • Alpha Scorpii • Alpha Trianguli • Alpha Virginis • Alphax • Alphecca • Alpheratz • Angel system • Antares • Arakis • Argelius • Argelius system • Arken system • Atik • Aurelia system • Avior • Axanar system B Balosnee • Banea • Ba'neth • Barnard's Star • • Benecia • Berengaria • Beta Canum Venaticorum • Beta Comae Berenices • Beta Eridani • Beta Herculani • Beta Herculis • Beta Leonis Minoris • Beta Lyrae • Beta Pictoris • Beta Piscis Australis • Beta Reticuli • Beta Trianguli • B'Moth C Calder system • Chal system • Chi Draconis • Chi Eridani D Dalmine • Delavi • Delta Aquilae • Delta Corvi • Delta Herculis • Delta Muscae • Delta Trianguli • Dinaal • Dopa • Dorvan • Draylon • Dreon E Elora • Ellison's Star • Enthara • Epsilon Anubis • Epsilon Boötis • Epsilon Eridani • Epsilon Ionis • Epsilon Librae • Epsilon Ophiuchi • Epsilon Phoenicis • Epsilon Scorpii • Epsilon Sculptoris • Eta Cassiopeiae • Eta Corvi • Eta Crucis • Eta Horologii • Eta Ursae Majoris F Fina • FGC-983 • FGC-486237 • FGC-531672 • FGC-505183 G Gaia| Gamma Capricorni • Gamma Coronae Australis • Gamma Crateris • Gamma Crucis • Gamma Equulei • Gamma Eridon • Gamma Leporis • Gamma Ophiuchi • Gamma Serpentis • Ganalda • Gand • Garenor • Gema H Haakona • Hanon • • Heronius • Heva • Hiemdal-Maat I Iccobar • Ilidaria • Imhotep • Iota Boötis • Iota Carinae • Iota Crucis • Iota Horologii • Iota Leonis • Iota Pavonis • Iota Persei • Iota Piscium J Jibalia K Kappa Coronae Borealis • Kappa Geminorum • Kappa Persei • Kappa Tucanae • Karemma system • Kartella • Keloda • Kendi • Kendren • Kep Salu-Ketoi • K'hotan-K'ushui • Kobheeria • Kobliad system • Korma system • Kostolain system • Kotaki • Kradin-Vori • Krenim • Kressari system • Kurill • Kyana L Lambda Crateris • Lambda Serpentis • Lambda Ursae Majoris • La'Voti • Lokirrim • Lytasia M Makar • Mari • Mariah • Markonia • Markov-Kalto • Maxia Zeta • Mempa • Merak • Mokra • Mu Andromedae • Mu Cassiopiae • Mu Ceti • Mu Leonis • Mu Virginis • Mylea N Nakan • Narendra • Natori • Nausicaa • Nechani • Nehru • Nequencia • New Earth system • New France • Norvala • Nu Octantis • Nuu'Bar O Olmerak • Omega Leonis • Omega Sagittarii • Oomaru-Yaan • Organia • Orias • Oshionian P Pallas 14 • Parada • Pendari • Phi Virginis • Pi Canis Majoris • Pi Piscis Australis • Pilar-Tholus • Porakas • Portas • Procyon • Psi Velorum Q Qomar • Qizan-Qal'at R Rator • Renavi • Rho Capricorni • Rho Coronae Borealis • Rho Puppis • Rho Tucanae • Rho Virginis • Rilnar • Rivos • Rog • Rura Penthe • Rymus S Sampalo • Sarpeidon • Setlik • Sigma Geminorum • Sikaris • Sinuiji-Ekinus • Sirius • Sky Spirit system • Sobras • Somraw • Spica • Stakoron T Taresia • Tarod • Tau Coronae Borealis • Tau Ursae Majoris • Tekara • Tellun • Terrellia • Theta Centauri • Theta Cygni • Theta Draconis • Theta Eridani • Theta Hydrae • Theta Indi • Theta Pegasi • Tikopai-Tutakai • Toffa • Topin • Torat • Torga • Torman • Torros • Tohvun • Trakia • Trill system • Turei U Ultima Thule • Upsilon Ursae Majoris • Uxal system V Valeria • Valt • Varala • Velos • Vendor system • Vor'cha W Weber 512 • Wyanti X Xi Herculis • Xi Hydrae • Xi Ophiuchi • Xi Pegasi • Xyrillia Y Ya'Vang Z Zahl • Zakdorn • Zeta Boötis • Zeta Centauri • Zeta Eridani • Zeta Gruis • Zeta Herculis • Zeta Leporis • Zeta Reticuli • Zeta Serpentis • Zeta Trianguli Australis • Zeta Volantis • Zeta-2 Reticuli • Zindar-Za'faran Category:Stellar classification